


First Dazzle

by kattahj



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Musicians, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-30
Updated: 2004-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison Blaire is on stage when her powers manifest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dazzle

**Author's Note:**

> Audition for the X-Factor 2010 RPG.

During the last beats of music, Ali spun around so her back was towards the audience and threw her arms into the air, just like she had done during all of the rehearsals. But this time, her hands tickled in a funny way, and some idiot turned on the spotlights so bright it nearly blinded her.

A collective gasp louder even than the music was heard from the audience, and she tilted her head up, screwing up her eyes, to see what surprised them so.

The light wasn't coming from the spotlights. It was coming from her hands, going in two yellow beams up into the ceiling. Her jaw dropped, and she was entirely grateful that she wasn't facing the audience.

Somehow, the musicians managed to finish up, and she took her arms down, bowing to the audience as they gave her the biggest applause she ever had. Her face was stuck in a smile and her hands had stopped shining, thank God, but she could feel tremors going through her entire body. She had to get out of here and figure out what the hell was going on.

She left the stage and ran down the stairs, ignoring the rhythmic clapping that demanded her in for another bow. A call came from behind – Jenny the guitarist had followed her .

"Alison, darling, that was wonderful! They love you out there. How did you do it?"

"Magic!" she laughed, leaving the other girl behind as she found a bathroom and could lock herself into it. She sat down on the toilet and raised her shivering hands once more. Nothing. Not even a shimmer.

"Come on," she whispered, but her hands remained as they were. She tried to remember what had happened, what the tickle had felt like and how it had gotten there.

A car honked its horn outside, and she felt the tickle in her hands as they lit up for a brief second. Was *that* what did it?

Moments later, people started pounding on the door, and her hands lit up in rhythm with their knocks.

"Give a girl some time to piss, will you!" she shouted, stuffing her hands down the pockets of her pants. Fortunately, this seemed to be adequate to veil the light.

Only trouble was, how would she get out without taking her hands out again?


End file.
